Weird Al
Special Moves Standard B- RamBow Weird Al dresses like Rambo and shoots an arrow forwards that produces an explosion. While Al can be hit by opponents while preparing to shoot an arrow, he is immune to projectiles while charging. Move Origin In the beginning of the Rambo scene in the movie UHF (A movie made by Yankovich,) Al fires a crossbow at a soldier, making him explode. Side B- Eat It Weird Al will dress up as Michael Jackson and offer an opponent some food, which he drops onto the ground. Unlike The King, he cannot eat his own produced food, but opponents can. After eating it, the opponent will be grateful for the food, thus dealing half the damage and knockback dealt to Al. They will also be too full to move properly, thus having speed on the ground, all for 15 seconds. Opponents that try eating more while full stacks the effect's time. The offered foods are also random, like Some Spam (heals 5%) or Some Yogurt (heals 10%), but they all give the same effect. Move Origin Eat It is a parody of Michael Jackson's "Beat It." Up B- Spy Hard Weird Al will reverse his fall for 4 seconds, while shadows of various objects fly and attack opponents. Al cannot cancel the move or move sideways, however. Down B- Another One Rides the Bus Weird Al uses his accordion to summon a bus. Pressing B will attract the opponent in the bus. Once the person is inside, a timer is set to disappear for 15 secs. Pressing A will remark the bus' atmosphere. Opponents inside the bus during this move will take rapid damage, while opponents with lower levels of weirdness will take more damage. Nicolas Cage's Unmasker can't remove it, but Wily's Electric Nightmare can move the bus. Move Origin Another One Rides The Bus is a parody of Queen's Another One Bites the Dust, played on an accordion. Final Smash- Let's Get Ready To Rambo! Weird Al will run like an idiot, stop, dress up like Rambo, and will fire a machine gun randomly, which produces 4 random explosions on each per opponent, which deals 30% each. If Al runs off of a ledge while initiating the attack, the Final Smash will end. Move Origin In UHF, after his friend gets kidnapped, Weird Al goes through a "fantasy sequence" parodying the Rambo films. The running part comes before the scene, when he chases after the kidnappers. The machine gun scene comes from a part where he fires a machine gun upward, making various buildings and structures explode in a big fireball. Taunts *Up Taunt- "You're actin' stupid..." *Side Taunt- *He screams* *Down Taunt- "You asked for it!" Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- *makes a weird scream with a strange face* *Victory #2- "I was just wondering... have you heard my new album yet?" *Victory #3- "How often do you wet your bed?" *Lose pose- *bangs his head on the table repeatingly* Snake Codec Colonel: I can't believe it. That someone who has committed all those twisted acts in the woman's bathrooms would make it this far... This is the end of the world... Snake: This guy is offering me food. Colonel: Snake, there's a fork in the conveyer belt... Your top priority now is to Eat It! Snake: I will. Just one question tho... Can I take off my pants? Colonel: Not to my knowwlege. But don't forget Snake: this is the end of the world. Snake: Aaaahhh... You know if I took off all this heavy gear I could get this feeling of inner peace. ''Character Description'' "Weird Al" Yankovic is a famous musician known for his parodical songs. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Role in The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Trivia *Weird Al is the only other Lawl character without a confirmed stage, the other being Carlos Trejo. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Defensive Category:Celebrities Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Low Rank Category:Finale Era Category:Locked Category:Males